


An Embroidered Heart

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers merch, Blood, Embroidery, F/M, Gun shot mentions, Natasha Romanov Bingo, Quinjet, Steve is injured, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Steve is injured and Nat is waiting with the patch he made on the quinjet
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10
Collections: Natasha Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quinjet Square for Natasha Romanov Bingo

  
  


Natasha thumbed at the patch that she usually kept in her pocket while she, Bucky and Sam waited for the others. Steve was injured pretty badly judging by the cursing coming from Tony as he carried Steve towards the Quinjet. 

The patch she continued to thumb at was made by Steve a few days after the Battle of New York. It was a part of his therapy and he had made one for each Avenger (it was a continued tradition for the new Avengers and Bucky even had his patch sewn onto his suit). He had been too shy to give them to the team at first but after Nat went snooping, finding the bundle of patches with their names scrawled on the back, and confronted him about it he eventually gave the patches out to the team. All the while, he had a sweet blush on his face.

Natasha’s was the first one he made one for so it was a little rough for wear with the edges a little frayed and the stitches weren’t the neatest but she loved it. The patch went everywhere with her, a reminder that she was part of the Avengers and part of a family.

Bucky met her eyes, his thumb stroking along the bottom of his sleeve where his own patch lay. He was worried, with his other hand holding Sam’s tightly. The metal of the Quinjet was cold against her forehead as she leant forward onto the metal beam so she could look away from Bucky, not wanting to show her stress.

It was only when Tony stumbled in with Steve slumped under his metal arm that she moved. It was almost instinct to move forward and help him to the med-bay and sit by his side as Friday assessed his damage.

“I feel terrible.” Steve groaned and arched his head towards her so she could remove his helmet and card through his hair.

“What happened, Rogers?” 

“I may have been shot a few times.” Steve’s eyes closed at her tender touch as he gave a small, pained grin. 

She looked up and down his body, counting the bullet holes in his body. “Just a few times?”

“Yeah, just a few.” His grin turned sleepy as the medication Bruce had given him started to lull him into a gentle sleep so he could sleep away the painful healing progress.

He opened his eyes and shakily reached out for the patch that she had sloppily tucked into her sleeve when she had gone to help him. He must not have realised that he had blood on his fingers because when he dropped it, finally losing consciousness, there was a perfect fingerprint left on the bottom corner.

Her first thought when she saw it was that she could use it if she ever needed his fingerprint but that soon vanished when she curled it to her chest with her head tilted down, her fingers still stroking his blond hair. The blood on the patch was just another thing that Steve had given her. If only he would ever give her his heart.

  
  



	2. The Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Merch Square for Natasha Romanov Bingo

The red is for her hair and the hourglass symbol she has and the gold is for her belt and widow bites. This is primarily based off of comic (616) Nat!


End file.
